


Telling

by IsisKitsune



Series: Lab Partners [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Reveal, Vampire!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony, go ahead. Tell them what I am and what you’ve witnessed.”<br/>Tony blinked, frowning at him before he tilted his head a touch at the soft red starting to show in his eyes. “That you’re a vampire?” It took Tony three whole seconds of pure silence and Bruce’s chuckle to realize that he’d actually said it and not stopped dead still at the word. “I said vampire… HOLY- I actually said vampire!”<br/>“Yes, Tony, you did,” Bruce rolled his eyes while Tony was still spazzing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling

**Author's Note:**

> I need help tagging (let me know if you think of something needing tagged)
> 
> Sorry if this seems stale I started it right after Bloodlust came out and just now finally put the finish on it

“Tony, no.” Not that Bruce didn’t know that saying ‘no’ to Tony Stark meant he’d never let the conversation go… but he still tried.

“Bruce, he can get you an endless supply. Think about it, no more scraping for transfusion bags and don’t even think about telling me that outdated stuff doesn’t taste like shit, I’ve seen the faces you make!”

Bruce sighed and settled back against the table, pulling off his glasses to rub his eyes tiredly. “Tony, SHIELD has enough issues with having me on the helicarrier as it is, and that’s only knowing about the Other Guy. What are they going to think when I tell them I regularly intake no less than a quart of hemoglobin in a week?”

“Only a quart?! BRUCE, we’ve talked about this! You’re suppose to at least double that,” Bruce winced, too late to catch his mistake until after Tony was ranting at him. “You know that the Other Guy gets even more jumpy than usual if you don’t get your recommended intake of blood!”

“Tony, a quart is fine, and it’s well within the minimum I need to keep him from getting out.”

“Bruce, you can’t keep doing this to yourself! You’re not in the middle of bum fuck India anymore; there is an ample supply here. Hell, if you know where to look you can get a fresh drink at a bar for fuck’s sake!”

Bruce winced and set his glasses down, “Tony, I’m not bar hopping, do you have any idea how many disease there are floating around in blood bars?”

Tony shrugged then smirked, “So you’ve done it before?”

Rolling his eyes, “Yes, a few times. I didn’t really have a choice.”

“So it’s settled then! We’re going out for a drink!”

Bruce groaned, “Tony, you have no idea how much the scene has changed since the last time I went out…”

“How bad could it be?”

Bruce planted his feet, making Tony stumble when he was suddenly yanked backward, “Alright. You win. I’ll-I’ll tell Fury.”

Tony smirked, “I knew you’d see it my way!” Bruce could only roll his eyes; of course Tony planned that all along.

-

Bruce just sighed as he forwent the bench and just sat with his back against the glass. “I knew this would happen…”

“I can’t believe that one eyed bastard put you in there!”

Bruce cocked a brow at him, “Really? I just told him I’m a blood thirsty monster on top of the rage issues and you honestly didn’t expect him to throw me in here and demand my mental status be checked?”

Tony threw a look that was three fourths glare and the rest was trying to hide concern. “You don’t think…” his eyes darted toward the controls and Bruce gave a shrug and smiled sadly.

“That might actually be able to take _me_ out, but the Other Guy’s already been there and done that. I’d walk away, dazed but otherwise okay.”

Tony actually let out a sigh then frowned a moment before plastering that completely fake smirk across his face, “You know, if you’d eat more you’d be able to get out of there in a heartbeat.”

Bruce just chuckled and shrugged before shaking his head, “Still not worth it.” Tony smirked as he found one of the multiple groupings of air holes along the outside. Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony wiggling his pinky finger into the hole. “I’m not even going to try.”

“Why not? Hell, this is a cake walk compared to what you’ve pulled in the lab.”

“Tony, just stop trying to help… please?”

Tony just frowned and sat with his back against the glass, “How long do you think they’ll keep you in there?”

Bruce sighed, “Long enough to either starve me or prove I wasn’t lying. I just hope it doesn’t take the starving part to prove it.”

“So you’re hungry?”

“I’m always hungry Tony. Do you even realize how much energy I burn? Even without transforming?”

Tony shrugged, “I never thought about it before… Blood helps you there too doesn’t it?”

“Yes, that’s one of the reasons I have to feed so often if I’ve been letting the Other Guy out a lot.”

Tony smirked, “You know, they probably have us on a monitor somewhere.”

“I know, and audio or not I can’t say I care right now.” Tony blinked when he finally heard footsteps behind him, looking up to see Bruce towering over him from the other side of the glass. “Someone’s coming, you should go before you get volunteered to be a pin cushion too.”

Tony chuckled, “What if I said I don’t want to?”

“I’d-“ Bruce turned away before swallowing, “I’d tell you to go…”

“Then I’ll have to make sure not to listen then won’t I?”

Bruce gave another wounded smile before glaring halfheartedly at the men circling either side of Fury as the director stomped in. “Something wrong?”

“Stark, leave.”

“Fuck you too Patchy, I’m not going anywhere,” what he did do was stand, walking his hands up the glass as he went, suddenly feeling very protective of the man within.

“It’s alright Tony, I’ll be okay,” Bruce assured as he kept his eyes on Fury.

“No, and don’t think of pulling that mind trick shit on me either, I am _staying_ end of story.”

Fury gave a glare before looking over to the seemingly meek doctor now wringing his hands. “So, what you’ve been saying is true? You can escape at any moment?”

Bruce smirked a touch and shrugged, “Not any moment really. But, yes, I’m able to get out of here. Don’t worry though, ‘cause the Other Guy… he can’t seem to pull off any of my tricks. He doesn’t have the mental capacity or something. It might just be that he’d rather tear things apart rather than phase through them.” Tony was smirking at the joking as Bruce continued that soft, worried smile. “Tony, go ahead. Tell them what I am and what you’ve witnessed.”

Tony blinked, frowning at him before he tilted his head a touch at the soft red starting to show in his eyes. “That you’re a vampire?” It took Tony three whole seconds of pure silence and Bruce’s chuckle to realize that he’d actually said it and not stopped dead still at the word. “I said vampire… HOLY- I actually said vampire!”

“Yes, Tony, you did,” Bruce rolled his eyes while Tony was still spazzing about it.

“I haven’t been able to say vampire for MONTHS!”

“Tony…” Bruce’s voice darkened just enough that Tony instantly shut up and held up his hands to show he was done, at least for now.

“Okay, so that’s a given. Anyway! Vampire, blood drinking’s kind of a given isn’t it? Sort of shape shifter. I’ve only seen him pull off a bat and mist but he claims there’s a few more, won’t show me though…”

“Tony, you realize how much I drank right after the first time I showed you? There’s no way I’m taking any bigger forms.”

Tony blinked, “Wait, so that’s why-“

“That’s why I’m always thirsty after an incident, and why I end up drinking so much if I just give into it. The bigger the form the more blood I need to drink to recover.”

“Huh, wow. Okay! So stocking up the next time the Avengers get called in…” Bruce rolled his eyes when Tony’s mind seemed to completely forget about Fury and the potentially hostile situation.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that ‘escape’ you pulled-“ Fury paused, brushing a hand over his mouth as he swallowed. “The report about the hostage takers…”

Bruce just stared at him coldly as his tongue pressed against his lip before he smirked softly, that seemed to be all the answer Fury needed if his suddenly worried expression was any indication. “I took care of the threat and helped my teammates, without harming any of said team. Though Tony was nice enough to lend a hand.”

\--

“They collared you, they actually fucking collared you?! What are you, a dog?”

Bruce smirked and gave a tug at the electronics now wrapping his neck, “Least I’m not grounded to my room anymore…”

“Tell me you can mist outa that thing or something?” Tony was still in full rant mode for the last half hour but that line caught Bruce’s attention.

“I could, but they didn’t give me any blood, remember? I’m already running on E here,” Tony was glaring as Bruce shrugged, “Fury said he’d have a supply sent. Gotta just wait it out, or pray for an incident.” Bruce winced and started laughing at the sudden, rather sharp, stab at his side. “Don’t, Tony, the Other Guy knows better than that and you know you’ll only make me hungrier.”

When Clint came into the room a while later, whistling softly to himself and glancing around to only see Tony, he blinked, “Hey, I was told Bruce was around here.”

“Oh he is,” the archer jumped back when a large black wolf suddenly jumped up on the nearby table to settle there and glare at him, “He figured if you were going to treat him like an animal he might as well look like one.”

Clint, for the record, didn’t drop the cooler he had been carrying with him but he damn near ran out of the lab on the way out.


End file.
